Talk:Storage mods
So, how is the mod? Any suggestions? I think now that choosing Kalkstein was not a very good idea --- he is a great supplier of alchemy bases. Maybe giving this role to Shani was better? ---CSpider 17:43, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! After reading through the article and your note above, I decided to opt for the dentist mod instead of Kalkstein. It's working fine with v1.3 so far. I haven't gotten my current game to Act V to test this yet, but the dentist wandering the streets in Act III Temple Quarter has storage now. That's quite convenient, too! :) Licensed Luny 17:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Worked great in Act V, too. Zahin Schmartz in the tower had my storage with everything I'd left in it from Act IV. I found Act V much more enjoyable with access to storage, and I agree it's best to leave Kalkstein's store function if we can't have both storage and a shop on the same NPC. If you ever feel like making more mods, seems like the Eldest Druid in the Druids' cave would be a nice storage option, too. It's more central to most of the legwork, no? 04:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) My version of the dentist storage mod.Made with the official editor, and leaves the "rest" option he had already. Yeryry 17:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Yeryry! ... i might give that a page of it's own if you'd like to add some more detail :) Game widow 17:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Umm.. it's pretty similar to the other mods described here.. In fact, making a druid have the storage instead of the dentist may be a better idea after all.. It would be weird (although quite convenient..) to have a walking extra storage person in act III.. So probably an act V-only person would be better.. Yeryry 20:02, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Then perhaps i'll come up with a better title for this page :) Game widow 23:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I'm using version 1.5, and none of these patches seem to be working correctly. I see that Kalkstein or the dentist have the storage option, but the contents of the storage are incorrect. I didn't recognize any pattern in the dentist's contents, but I did notice that Kalkstein's storage contents were the same as his store contents. Craigsumner 14:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) For those playing with the FCR mod, I have made a dentist mod that is compatible with it. You can grab it at here. -- wretchx : Most links broken as of today (30 Sept 2012). Could someone with the files kindly arrange to upload? Lots of renewed interest in old game as people are picking up Witcher 2. --anon ::: You can just use the Stuff That Makes Geralt's Life Easier mod, which gives you an inventory item that allows you to access your inn storage whenever you want. -- CK ::: Other storage mods are also available on Witcher Nexus, just browse around. If they really don't work, let me know. Always-accessible storage goes against game design and makes inn keepers useless. -- wretchx Is there any working mods which are working WITHOUT combat rebalance mod? Everything I find is either not working, dead link, or requiring FCR installed. 04:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :/ Hello, I've added my own variation of a dentist mod. This is for the vanilla game (although I'm playing it with Flash Mod). Unlike the rest, it will enforce that the option is only given to you during Chapter 5. Regards.